In U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,410 a sample holder for a single sample is disclosed. This sample holder has an open ended bore with a first and second opening, the bore being delimited by an annular wall.
In order to prepare a sample the sample holder is placed on a closure body, thereby closing of the second opening of the bore.
The material to be sampled is introduced in the bore and then compacted using a compacting means. Once the sample is prepared the sample holder is placed in an analyser, in particular a spectroscopic analyser.
The known system is ineffective in case a large number of samples are to be analysed.